bluekipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Imperator The Megalodiermeneutes
The Beginning It all started when the glorious lord and his basileus Bluemin decided to create the now renowned and feared autistic Blue Guard.The young man seeing the potential of this creation was one of the first members to join and is now a veteran. The Contribution Immediately having joined the Blue Guard and seeing that its prefered game was Mount and Blade he offered Bluemin his editing/modding skills to create glorious uniforms for the Guard.Through this endeavour he met his editing pal Panagiotis Ioannidis and these two editing masters went on to create some of the best uniforms and flags the world had ever seen. The uniforms of the guards would be tyrian purple, a golden double headed eagle would be on their helmets and a blue plume to symbolise the guard would be attached to their helmet. Soon the Bulgars, Turks and Bizarre loyalists would tremble at the sight of the renowned, legendary and autistic Blue Guard. Not much time passed till this man organized events for the Blue Guard to gain fame and to strike fear upon mainly baguettes. The Rise Imperator having shown his ingame skills and having contributed in various ways to the Blue Guard was assigned the rank of Megalodiermeneutes (Grand Interpreter) by his Lord Bluemin, effectively making him the third in command. Due to his skill he was also made one of the Tyrian Guard: A group of elite autists that would guard the Basileus in battle. Why a Grand Interpreter you may ask? Because this man also had an amazing ability. He was able to translate every autistic screeching a guard made based on the tone of his voice to the appropriate language. It is notable that this man distinguished himself in the First Bulgarian War. Many Bulgarians (and triggered kids of other nationalities) fell to his blade and were blinded by his spicy memes and comments. He now prepares himself to purge the REEEEE Forest of the remainder blinded Bulgarians who fled there with his amazing triggering abilities. Through all his accomplishments he has gathered a band of autistic Greek Autists as his loyalists who would help him in triggering his opponents in the battles of the comment sections. The Bonding with Bluemin This man has debated a lot of issues with the God Emperor Bluemin and these two are becoming really good friends. Of course they share very common views about the Eastern Roman Empire but also about Islam. It is also no secret that these two men have bonded while sharing experiences about their ex girlfriends but also about the future.They also plan to visit the island of Chios in order to get laid visit famous Byzantine and Genoese monuments. The Legend This man is an expert of strategy and it is said that he has never been defeated in battle. It is said that he is a great General. His prefered field of battle? Medieval II Total War. Even Emperor Bluemin has lost to the might of his army. His forces of Antioch were crushed by Imperator's Byzantines. Mark Bout the Ostrogoth still owes him a battle but his fear is understandable. Will the Legendary Commander ever be defeated in battle? That only the future can tell.....